


winterblüher

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kara's been trailing raina for some time now.





	winterblüher

“Another flower dress?”

Raina looked up at that, sliding a cup of coffee across the table.“Another fake face?”

“Well, I am a spy,”Kara said with a shrug, sitting down across from Raina.

Raina quirked an eyebrow in return.“The disguise is unnecessary if I know it’s you, no?”

“Certainly.” Kara took a deliberately slow sip of her coffee.“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Fair point.”

They lapsed into silence, Kara eventually getting up to get them both refills.

Raina watched her go, watched the barista smile a little too brightly, told herself she had neither right nor reason to mind that.

“They’re dead, you know,”she said without preamble when the other woman returned.

Kara didn’t look perturbed by that, handing Raina her drink.“Whitehall and his lot, you mean?”

Raina simply nodded.

“Yes, I suppose they would be,”Kara gave back, a small sigh escaping her.“But I’m not entirely sure what to do now. They didn’t programm that possibility in, you see.”

The joke fell flat because of the harried look in her eyes; Raina barked out a sharp laugh anyway. She knew the taste of pity too well and did not want Kara to leave with it in her mouth.

“A good thing I was your last assignment, then,”she said.“I always know what to do. It’s sort of my superpower.”

Kara gave a non committal hum at that, one eyebrow raised in a prompt to elaborate.

“For one, we could ditch the coffee shops and actually go have dinner for once,”Raina suggested.“It’s not like either of us has places to be.”

Kara laughed at that.“Dinner would be nice, yes.”

“Will you wear your own face for once?”Raina burst out before she could stop herself. This woman had been the only constant in her life for months now, and she was still unsure if she’d ever seen her real features.

“Maybe.” Her tone was changed, suddenly, and Raina knew she’d overstepped. The apology was already on the tip of her tongue when Kara kept talking,“Will you wear something other than a flower dress for once? It’s winter, for god’s sake.”

“All the more reason to wear flowers,”Raina said, thankful for the change in topic.“And it’s a warm dress.”

She thrust her arm across the table when Kara only laughed.“It is. Go ahead, feel it.”

It’s not until Kara rubbed the fabric between her fingers, knuckles brushing against the skin on Raina’s wrist, that Raina realised just how long it had been since she’d actually wanted someone to touch her. It was as if Kara read her mind, frozen with their hands still in the middle of the table, lips slightly parted as she held Raina’s gaze.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled her hand back and Raina followed suit.

“So, dinner?”Kara asked.

“And a movie?”Raina suggested, heart in her throat.

“Dinner and a movie?” Kara raised an eyebrow at her.“Sounds kind of like a date.”

Raina’s tongue darted out to wet her lips.“That’s the idea.”

Kara smiled.“In that case, I’d love to.”


End file.
